Hard Punch
by tragicom girl
Summary: After a fatal car accident leaves Harry and Ron one short a threesome they try to put back the pieces of there life. Please r&r!
1. Black around the edges

"And though I did not know Ms. Granger personally I know she was loved by many and respected by many. Ms. Grangers family would like to thank you for coming. A reception while be held in their home. God bless."

_Flashback_

_Harry has a camera in his hand and is filming his friends Hermione and Ron. It is spring break and they are in the muggle world at the beach._

"_Harry what **are **you staring at!" Hermione said smiling in delighted confusion, pulling her yellow bucket hat down further over her eyes._

"_Ahhhhhhhhh nothing you look good in a bikini!" He said laughing as Hermione's face turned 100 shades of red and she chased after him with her purse._

"_You suck!" She said but Harry could tell she thought it was funny through her laughing eyes. She finally broke down laughing and collapsed on the sand. Harry and Ron joined her laughing until there sides hurt._

That's the way I will always remember her. That day on the beach in her

peach bikini laughing as the wind tousled her hair, squealing and giggling in

delight. Then something happened, Draco Malfoy happened.

Back in the wizard world a few weeks before school started there was a

party at Malfoy manor. I had no intention of going but Hermione said we

must be polite and be "thankful" we got invitations the way we were being

so small minded. I think despite herself she would always be desperately

devoted to Draco Malfoy. Even before the party he had begun to turn her

heart black around the edges. The night of the party every thing was going

smoothly.

_Flashback_

_Harry arrives with Ron to find Hermione already impatiently tapping her foot outside the manor, much to early. She is wearing a tight fitting black number with pink crinolines peaking from the raised corner. A diamond dog color and black mary janish shoes finish the outfit. _

_Ron whistles slowly with raised eyebrows._

"_You're late." She said._

"_Um no we're early."Said Harry _

_They proceeded indoors where green and blue and red strobe lights lit a smoky room were kids were dancing. On one end there was a table with odd-looking hors d'oeuvres and some greenish liquid in a bowl._

_Draco came up and kissed Hermione's hand, smiling devilishly as his eyes trailed down to her exposed legs._

"_I'm glad you came." He said, talking slowly as he looked to Ron and Harry but the statement was directed at Hermione alone._

_Ron and Harry stood at the side of the room as they watched Hermione and _

_Draco dance to a heavy rap song. Hermione thrashed wildly and giggled _

_uncontrollably._

_As the night wore on, Hermione had changed completely. Draco led her to _

_the table and handed her a diamond crusted goblet. She smiled as acid _

_green slipped down her throat. She coughed and dropped the goblet._

_Harry and Ron rushed to her side. "I-am-fine promise." She said as she _

_was lead to a chair in a corner. She hiccupped and got up only to fall to the _

_ground. "Hermione you need to be taken home." Said Harry. "I'll be just _

_fine as soon as you back off!" She said pulling away from them and running _

_from the room, strobe lights turning her hair and skin blue, _

_red…………….then green. _

We later found out that the green punch was a mixture of rum, beer and

crushed ecstasy……………she hadn't stood a chance from the start.

O.K. I know that's super short but there will be more, promise. I'll be writing this fic in small chapter increments because………….well I don't know why get off my back! Any who please review so far and tell me if you think this should be a one shot or not hehehe that kind of rymes (sorry). Peace.


	2. Blind Tears

We ran after her only to hear the sounds of a honk, then a sickening lurch,

then breaks, and then a gas pedal being pushed full on as a car screeched

around the corner. Hermione lay in the street covered in blood. It ran down

the sides of her arms and legs and was splattered over her face like a lacy red

veil. Her face was disturbingly calm and her arm was twisted and tucked

behind her back at an odd angle. One by one kids filed out to the street to

see the grotesque spectacle. Me and Ron just looked at each other, truly at a

loss for words. After that it was all a mixture of sirens, questioning and

ambulances until morning. We sat in the hospital waiting room in our

crumpled suits until the doctor came out and confirmed what we already

knew as true. Hermione was dead. I can't say that I was made at Draco right

off the bat but all I could fell was anger in general. Then as school started

again and I faced him once more I snapped, on the inside at least. I did not

want to pick a fight and I did not know who but the ectasy in the punch. But

_he_ was the on who handed her that goblet, _he_ was the one who threw the

party in the first place. He had tempted her over the cliff blind folded

cooing "Trust me". I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill whoever had been

driving the car I even wanted to bring Hermione back to life and kill her for

being seduced by the slimy reptile that was Draco Malfoy. After that it was

obviously hard to keep my head strait around him. Dumbeldore was

probably the one who kept _me_ from going over the edge completely. He

talked to me about it and offered his condolences and such. But one day I

couldn't contain myself any longer.

_Flashback_

"_Um Potter I um want to um well shit I want to bloody apologize." Said _

_Draco coming up to Harry in the Great Hall. "Apologize for what?" asked _

_Harry. "For um what um happened over um spring break you know." Said _

_Draco actually looking remorsful and sincere for once. "Don't you dare tell _

_me you think I'm the one who you should be apologizing to!" Harry said not _

_being able to keep the anger out of his voice. "All that's happened all,all _

_the things you've done and your apologizing to me?" He said getting up _

_and facing Draco. "You killed her you killed **her** don't apologize to me!" _

_He said taking blind swings at him as kids formed a circle around the two._

"_You killed her you killed her!" Harry yelled. Finally Professor _

_McGonagall came over and pulled Harry off the know bloody Draco._

"_Mr. Potter do calm down! We are going to Dumbledors office this _

_instant!" She yelled. Harry was still drunk with rage and he looked back _

_with clenched teeth as Pansy cooed over Draco and the other kids _

_went back to there business._

Co-el I finished my chapter-el (sorry had a "moment"). Just a reminder I will be writing this story in small chapter increments so don't flip out there will be more to come. Thank you for the reviews! Ya'll are the bestest! Peace.


	3. And What Comes Now

O.K. peoples the following installation of Hard Punch while be mostly from the point of view of Draco Malfoy. This is due to high demand (o.k. one review) that I do so and what can I say I'm a crowd pleaser! So thanks for the reviews and I hope I have made you happy by doing this chapter. I was actually planning on having **_all _**of this story from Draco's point of view so this should be pretty easy. So please sit back and enjoy the ride.

_They rushed outside only to hear the sounds of a honk, then a sickening _

_lurch, then breaks and then a gas pedal being pushed full on as a car _

_screeched around the corner. Hermione lay in the street covered in blood._

She's dead. I killed her. I bloody killed her. I killed the one good thing in

my life. There where people that would of killed me for looking at her and I

didn't care. I was so very careless of our affair I did not even suspect the

idiot that put the death drug in that punch. He purposely did it all right and I

waltzed right up and handed him the golden key to my house. Who would

have suspected Crab. He's so pathetically cowardly and yet the viscious

snake that lived coiled about his heart let loose that night and now she's

dead. A few day's after post spring break term began they found him in a

rubbish bin beaten to death, by who nobody knows. I do, yes I killed him

for the death of my sweet. I couldn't sit in class with the bastard after what

he had done. He got what was coming to him. I can not think of anything

ever so true in my world. Potter is the one I must deal with now after that

little display in the great hall. No, I will not kill him. My hands are streaked

and bound by to many another human beings blood by now. No I shall find

a way, a different way, a better way. He mocks me everytime I pass him in

the corridor, everytime he sits in the great hall with his books, everytime he

pulls out a picture of Hermione and looks at it with huge, sad eyes. Weasley

as well but Potter is the one I shall deal with now.

As you can see Draco has gone a tad bit insane. He he he. Even though this will probably anger a lot of you readers this is were this fic ends. In the beginning I thought I might make it a one shot. Sorry If this leaves a lot of the story unfinished. Please review!


End file.
